The Loud House: Mirrored Minds
by Gran Toreno
Summary: It’s a cool summers evening at the loud house, Rita and lynn have gone out leaving the loud siblings and there cousin Tim alone, Lisa loud the scientist of the family releases a new experimental gas into the loud house causing Lincoln’s sisters to run mad with rage at they’re brother and cousin, and now what was supposed to be normal evening has became a fight for survival.
1. Authors note

Hey y'all welcome to my first FanFiction, I've been working on this since for almost a year now and I think it's about time I reveal my story, tell me your thoughts, and I'd like to give a shout out to my biggest inspirations Big Diesel and Flagg1991 your writing is a true art with regards, your favorite southern hick - _Tim_


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Moon On The Rise

It was a cool summers evening in royalwoods Michigan. Tim and Lincoln sat on the couch watching "The fast and the furious"

"I still think that doms Charger would have left Brian's Supra in the dust" Said lincoln as the credits began to roll.

"y'know it! But MY Roadrunner would leave both of 'em in the rear view!" Said Tim as he sat up dusting chip crumbs off of his denim jacket.

"yeah i know. How fast do you think she'll run at the track this weekend?" Questioned Lincoln as he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV

Tim shrugged as he stood up and replied "I dunno linc but I'm hoping to run in the low 11's. But I still have to finish the the final tweaks to the engine, and there's somethin' wrong with the suspension... the Darby Hong is hardly safe to drive... Anyway the movie's over I'm gonna go into the kitchen and grab a soda ya want one?"

Lincoln got up and turned to towards the stairs "sure Tim grab a cola for me"

Tim started for the kitchen "aight cuz I'll bring it up in a few"

Lincoln started up the stairs "thanks Tim!"

Tim walked into the kitchen and Lincoln walked upstairs to his room while on the way Lincoln seen that Lisa and Lily's door was cracked and overheard.

Lisa speaking into a voice recorder "Lisa loud's audio journal entry 174. Date: Saturday may 12th 2018. Time: 07:30 Eastern Standard Time.

I have reached the final stages the greatest advancement in mental reconfiguration since Doctor jackyl's neurological drug. but it still needs testing. Testing shall commence at 08:00 PM Eastern Standard Time. I will be documenting the effects on all female occupants of the dwelling. If my calculations are correct the results of this experiment shall be interesting to say the least"

Lincoln suddenly had a bad feeling as he has heard of the infamous Dr Jackyl Mr Hyde story and now was worried but decided to leave Lisa alone and enters his room.

Meanwhile down stairs.

Tim shut the fridge with two cans of soda in hand as Luna loud walked in "oi Timmy how's it rockin' mate?" Luna shouted as she walked in.

"Same ol' same 'ol" Tim shrugged as he turned to walk towards. "Noice, Anyways Tim can ya help me out'er I got a new amp and it's a heavy one!" Luna asked. Sure Luna. Tim said and put the two sodas back in the fridge and followed Luna outside.

Several minutes Later.

"Holy HEMI's!" Tim grunted as he carried the heavy amplifier up the stairs. "Shouldn't chunk be doing this?" Tim asked as he sat the amp down. "Yeah but he had to fly back across the pond to England for his sisters wedding" Luna stated as she began to hook up the new amp. Thanks dude! Luna shouted out as Tim left the room.


	3. Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm

Lincoln sat in his room watching an episode of "ace savvy: the animated series" on Netflix when Tim knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Lincoln called out as he paused the cartoon.

"Aight linc here's yer drink" Tim said as he handed Lincoln the cola. "Whatcha watchin'?" Tim asked as he sat on Lincolns bed.

"It's called "ace savvy: The Animated series" it's an adaption of the ace savvy comics, It's really good!" Lincoln said and took a drink of his soda

"Well I'll give it a try" Tim said and Lincoln pressed play on the laptop.

Meanwhile in Lisa and Lily's room.

"Ok now everything is ready" Lisa said as she went through the final checks before releasing the experiment. "Time... 7:57. Vents... ready... safety locks on vents, doors, and windows... hmmm" Lisa went and began to preform a security system check on all vents, doors and windows. Satisfied that everything was in order Lisa started a timer that would unlock the vents, doors and windows at 10:00 pm so she could administer the antidote to her sisters and have all of the data from the experiment documented before there parents would get home from there weeks vacation.

Lily cooed softly at looked at Lisa. "Poo poo?" Lily asked and Lisa looked up. "Don't worry infant sibling unit we shall not be effected by the gas as I have taken every precaution to keep us safe" Lisa said as she pressed a large red button closing the security doors and windows... little did Lisa know that one of Lucy's bats had chewed threw the wires for the vent locks earlier that week. Lisa picked up her tape recorder and spoke into it.

"Lisa loud's audio journal entry 175. Date: Saturday may 12th 2018. Time: 07:59 Eastern Standard Time the time has come to test my neurological reconfiguration chemical as of now I have taken all precautions to make sure that My self and lily do not come in contact with the chemical I will be testing the chemical in a gas form before condensing the chemical into a pill... sending the chemical into the house' vents in 3... 2... 1..." Lisa said as she pressed a large red button and a quiet "hiss" filled the room as the gas made its way through the vents.

as a precaution Lisa had made the gas unscented so no one would know there was anything strange until it was too late... Lisa began to watch the security cameras she planted throughout the house as she did she began to feel lightheaded...

Meanwhile down stairs...

The rest of the loud sisters minus Lucy had gathered on the couch to watch there favorite TV show "dream boat"

"I like totally think that Kim should pick Brandon!" Leni said as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"No way she should pick Dwayne that dude is an AWSOME basketball player!" Shouted Lynn as a recap of the last episode played showing Dwayne playing basketball beating the other contestants of the show 5-1.

"Guys she should literally pick Arnold he's just SO romantic those shoes that shirt.. that blonde hair!" Lori said as she drooled at the sight of Arnold.

"I for one agree with Lori Arnold's a true gentleman! He would be perfect for a princess like me!" Shouted Lola as she touched up her makeup for the fifth time that evening.

"True but there's one problem dude Arnold is way older than you Lola!" Said Luna as she finished texting chunk asking him have another mick swagger album autographed by mick swagger while he was in England.

Luan looked at Lori as she thought up another pun. "Yeah and Lori your going out with Bobby your willing to cheat on him? Wouldn't that make you a wh- FINISH THAT AND ILL TIE YOUR LEGS IN A KNOT LUAN!!!" shouted Lori interrupting Luan's pun.

"What ever you say but that interruption just earned you a extra prank on April fools day HAHAHAH!!!" Laughed luan as Lori's face turned into a look of horror realizing that she had just whacked a hornets nest and in less then a year her eyebrows would be getting the "sting".

Meanwhile upstairs...

"Woah Lincoln I gotta say this ain't half bad!" Said Tim as they finished the fourth episode of the show and prepared to start the fifth.

"I know cuz but it does lack the comic book feel though" Lincoln said as he took a final drink of his soda.

"Yeah and does the show remind you of batman the animated series?" Tim asked as he noticed his drink was empty.

"In a way it does... by the way Tim it's gonna take a minute to load the next episode wanna grab us another cola?" Lincoln asked as the next episode began to buffer.

"Sure bro I'll be right back" Tim said as he walked out of Lincolns room and down the stairs and seen Lincolns sisters watching "dream boat" he remembered when his family would gather at the TV for a movie and shook his head as a wave of memory's rushed into his head and brought a tear to his eye. "Dang revenuer's" Tim mumbled as he grabbed two more drinks out of the fridge just as leni walked into the kitchen.

"Like hey Timmy whacha doing?" Asked leni in that adorable and cheery tone of voice she spoke in.

"Nothin' much just grabbin' me and linc a cola" Tim said as he shut the fridge.

"Oh ok I was just bringing my smoothly glass back the the... the... sink that's it sink!" Leni said remembering the name of the place where dirty dishes go to be washed.

"Aight then I'll just head back up stairs" Tim said as he walked out of the kitchen when lori called for him.

"Hey Tim you need to literally come and take a look at Luna she says she feels lightheaded" Shouted Lori as she looked Luna over noticing that her eyes looked... different.

"Alright!" Tim said concerned for his cousin.

"Aight Luna tell me exactly what you feel right now"Tim said as he examined Luna taking note that she felt slightly warm.

"Well dude I feel hot and dizzy and... strange"

Said Luna though the way she said "strange" through Tim off.

"Well Luna I think your just tired I'll go get some Tylenol from the bathroom" Said Tim as he walked up the stairs making note that Luna shown signs that she was high on something and decided to grab a saliva swab drug test from his bag in Lincolns room after getting the Tylenol and proceeded to the bathroom.

Meanwhile down stairs...

"Guys I'm starting to feel lightheaded too. Said luan as she tried to focus on the TV"

"I literally feel like I rode too many rides at dairyland" said Lori as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"I feel weird" Said the twins as they began to shake...


	4. Chapter 3: The Cap Blows Off

After retrieving the Tylenol from the Medicine cabinet Tim walked to Lincolns room and knocked on the door.

"It's open" Said Lincoln.

Tim entered the room and Lincoln noticed that Tim didn't have the sodas.

"Yo linc we might have to go stay with yer friend Clyde for a few days" Said Tim as he opened his bag and searched for the saliva swab drug test.

"Why?" Questioned Lincoln as he closed his laptop and stood up.

"Because Luna has started to feel sick... but I think she might be on something that her "rockin' friends" gave her" Tim said ending the sentence with an angry look.

"Anyway if she is coming down with something we don't wanna be in the line of fire" Tim said as he found the drug test and zipped up his bag.

"Ok Tim I'll go down with you and help Luna. And I'll call Clyde if she is sick" Lincoln said as the two walked out of Lincolns bedroom Lincoln shutting the door behind him.

"TIM HURRY! LUNA'S GETTING WORSE!" Shouted Lori.

Tim and Lincoln ran down the stairs to see Lincolns sisters huddled around Luna who was violently shaking.

"Scrap metal she's goin' into shock!" Tim shouted as he ran to Luna and cradled her head.

"LINC HURRY GET SOME WATER FROM THE KITCHEN!" Shouted Tim as he continued to try to keep Luna alive, Lincoln, Lynn, and Lana ran into the kitchen, leni quietly slipped away and made her way up the stairs.

"LINC WHERES THAT WATER!" Shouted Tim as Luna started to try to say something.

"Whatcha sayin' Luna?" Said Tim worried as Luna began to laugh.

"Heh...hehe.. hahaHAHAHA! I knew that trick would work!" Shouted Luna as Lori and luan tackled Tim from behind.

"GAHHOUCH!" Tim shouted as Lori and luan grabbed him by the arms and took his cellphone and balisong from his pocket as Lynn walked in carrying Lincoln who was restrained with rope.

"LYNN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!!!" Shouted Lincoln who was very angry at his older sister.

Tim yanked his left arm and broke free from luan and grabbed lori's arm and threw her into luan.

"AHHH!" Shouted Lori and luan as the two collided with one another.

Tim quickly dodged a tackle from Luna.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON!" shouted Tim as he jumped over the coffee table and kicked it over.

"JUST GIVE UP TWERP!" Shouted lori as she stood up.

"THERE ARE 7 OF US AND ONE OF YOU!!!" Shouted Lynn as she sat Lincoln down and began to approach Tim.

a pair of scissors was thrown to Lincoln from upstairs and he began to slice through the rope that held his wrists.

"WE ONLY WANT TO "PLAY" WITH OUR" BROS! Shouted Luna as she also began to approach Tim.

Lincoln finally sawed through the rope and untied his legs, Tim noticed this and grabbed one of the table legs yanking it off.

"STAY BACK!!!" Shouted Tim as he held the table leg up as a club and prepared to strike.

"YOUR MINE!!!" Shouted Lynn as she lunged at Tim. only to be whacked across the face by the table leg.

"GAHH!" Screamed Lynn as she hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

"TEAR HIM APART GIRLS!!!" Shouted Lori as she, luna and luan charged at Tim.

Tim and the three of Lincoln's sisters began to fight. Tim having the upper hand being trained to fight hand to hand combat by his grandpa.

Lincoln grabbed the lamp off of the end table and began to charge into the fight but was tackled by the twins who began to pull at his hair and began to punch his stomach.

"OW! GET OFF ME!" Shouted Lincoln has he pulled Lola off of his head and pulled Lana off of his mid section.

"WHAT IN THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Shouted Lincoln who stood up and held his two little sisters by there shirt collars.

"ITS VERY SIMPLE LINKY ALL PRINCESS'S HAS TO HAVE A SLAVE!" Shouted Lola as she and tried to kick Lincoln to no avail.

Before lincoln could reply Lana grabbed His arm and bit him.

"YOUCH!!" Shouted Lincoln and accidentally threw Lola and Lana into Lori and Luna as Tim punched luan and ran to Lincoln.

"QUICK LINCOLN WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Shouted Tim as he and Lincoln ran to the door and found that it was locked tight.

"COME ON!" Tim grunted as he pulled at the door with all of his strength.

"OH NO LISA LOCKED THE SECURITY SYSTEM!"

Shouted Lincoln as Lori began to move.

"WHAT!?! COME ON LINC WE GOTTA GET TO YOUR ROOM AND GET MY BAG WE'LL BE SAFE THEN!" Shouted Tim as he and Lincoln ran the stairs and into Lincolns room. Lincoln locking the door behind them.

"Oh C'mon Where is it?" Tim said as he searched in his bag.

"What are you looking for Tim?" Asked Lincoln as he looked into Tim's bag and was shocked at all the stuff Tim had in the black duffle bag.

"My Smith and Wesson... It's not in here it must still be in the Roadrunner's glove box" Tim said as he zipped up his bag and stood up.

"Oh ok" Said Lincoln relieved that Tim didn't have his pistol in his bag. Even though his sisters had just attacked the two they were still his sisters and he wouldn't want to see them hurt for anything and pulled out his cellphone so they could call for help.

"Dang it" Said Lincoln as he noticed his phone's battery was dead.

Tim cracked open the door and looked out into the hallway and noticed that leni was poking her head out of her and Lori's room and waved at Tim to come over.

"Hey linc look" Whispered Tim as Lincoln walked over and seen leni motioning for the two to come to her room.

"What should we do?" Questioned Lincoln as he stared at leni who was frantically waving her arm.

"Well Lincoln it's against my better judgment but we have no other option" Said Tim as he slowly opened the door.

Tim and Lincoln made there way down the hallway as they past Lisa and Lily's room they could have sworn they heard Lisa laughing maniacally for a moment but stopped as the two walked past.

"Like hurry guys get in!" Said leni in a hushed voice as she rushed tim and Lincoln in her room and shut the door and locked it.

Tim looked at leni who had appeared to have been crying for sometime.

"So does anyone have any idea what in the name of god just happened down stairs!" Tim said as he looked at the door not trusting the lock would hold against the others.

"Well Lisa was talking into here tape recorder about some kind of experiment" Said Lincoln who was deep in thought.

"Well there's a start..." Said Tim as he began to think

"Leni do you know what's happened to the others?" Asked Lincoln as he and Tim sat on lori's bed.

"Like I don't know one moment we were watching "dream boat" then Luna started feeling sick, then... they..." leni began to sob uncontrollably.

Lincoln stood up and walked over to leni and hugged her.

"Shush leni it's ok it's all going to be ok" Said Lincoln as he comfort his second oldest sister.

Tim sat and noticed that was Leni snuggling into Lincoln a little "too much" and stood up clearing his throat.

"Guys shouldn't we be thinking of gettin' outta here?" Said Tim as he unzipped his bag and riffled through it.

"O-Oh your totes right" Said leni as she let go of Lincoln.

"Ok like we should-" leni was cut off by shouting and the sound of several pairs of feet rushing up the stairs.

"Oh no like you guys got to like hide!" Said leni as she ran to her closet and pushed Tim and Lincoln inside and locked it... from the outside.

Leni opened the bedroom door just as Lori rushed in.

"WHERE ARE THEY!!" Shouted a very anger Lori.


End file.
